Perjalanan ke rumah Gumi
by Rani Konako
Summary: Rin yang main ke rumah Gumi, tiba-tiba mendapat sambutan orang galak yang mendobrak pintu kamar Gumi! Siapa itu? "GUMIII!" "APAAN!" 'Se-set dah! Ini ngomong pake TOA semua! Caps Lock jeboll' pikir Rin sadar sekali. Tentu saja dia sadar dengan pertangkaran aneh antara dua makhluk berbeda warna rambut yang sama-sama keras kepala. RnR Please! Warning : Bahasa aku,kamu dan lo,gue.


Tei lesson!

Chapter 1 : Owh? It's wonderful life!

Summary : Rin yang main ke rumah Gumi, tiba-tiba mendapat sambutan orang galak yang mendobrak pintu kamar Gumi! Siapa itu?

Pairing : Len X Gumi (Nyempil nama)

Rin X Lui (dikittttt banget)

Rin X Gumi

Genre : Friend ship, humor, romance

.

.

V

Don't like? Dont read!

* * *

"GUMIII!"

"APAAN?!"

'Se-set dah! Ini ngomong pake TOA semua! Caps Lock jeboll!' pikir Rin sadar sekali. Tentu saja dia sadar dengan pertangkaran aneh antara dua makhluk berbeda warna rambut yang sama-sama keras kepala.

Ok? Apakah kita harus ceritakan dari awal apa yang terjadi ketika Rin sampai di rumah Gumi?

* * *

*Flash Back* (Rin POV)

* * *

Hari ini aku berencana ke rumah Gumi untuk berbagi lagu-lagu UTAU dan melihat fic-fic yang kubuat. Rumah Gumi dan rumahku hanya jauh sedikit, itupun kalau menaiki motor, tapi jangan tanya jika berjalan kaki. Sekarang aku masih berada di sekolah sambil ngantuk abis karna pelajaran yang begitu membosankan. Bahkan itu semua tidak masuk ke dalam kepalaku sama sekali! Benar apa kata pepatah, masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

Tik… tok…

"Jadi waktu itu pasukan ***** menyerang pasukan ******* dengan jumlah blablabla-

"Haah…" aku hanya bisa menghela napas karna sudah sangat-sangat bosan. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding berwarna merah dan berbentuk bulat di kelasku. Aku langsung menundukan wajahku dan mengetuk-ketukan pensil mekanikku. Masa selama itu aku di sekolah?

"Tiiiing! Tiiiiiiing! Tiiiiiiiing!"

!

Bel tiga kali menandakan bahwa bel pulang sekolah! Hore!

"Baiklah anak-anak sampai sini pelajaran kita, saya pamit dulu…" ucap guruku lalu pergi dari kelasku. Aku lalu merapikan barang-barangku dan langsung menuju keluar kelasku dengan wajah riang gembira. '_Gumi mana yah?_' pikirku sambil menengok ke kanan ke kiri dan akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang kucari. Rambutnya berwarna hijau lumut dengan kacamata berwarna merah di atas kepalanya, parasnya cantik dan postur tubuhnya sangatlah ideal untuk para cowo-cowo. Dia kini sedang memakai ear phone yang menyambung ke HPnya.

"Gumi-chan!" panggilku padanya saat aku masih di depan pintu kelasku tapi Gumi tetap cuek. Tuh anak nyalain berapa sih volumenya?

"Gumi-chan!" panggilku agak keras dan tak ada respon, akupun mendekatinya.

"Gum-chan!" masih tak ada respon. Nyalain berapa _volume_ sih ni anak?

"GUMI MEGPOID!" teriakku karna mulai kesal pada Gumi. Gumi jelas-jelas kaget mendengar suaraku, ia lalu cengegesan dan menengok ke arahku. Gumi lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hai Kagamine Rin! Yang memiliki ciri-ciri : rambut pendek sebahu dengan pita putih besar di atasnya dan mata azure! Oh ya, kamu _flat_…" ucap Gumi sambil melayangkan senyumnya padaku.

JLEB! DALEM GUM! Napa kamu menyebut aku FLAATT?

Dengan hati masih tidak terima perkataannya, aku memaksakan diri untuk melupakan apa yang dia katakan barusan dan mengalihkan topik lain. Aku lalu berkata kepada Gumi apa dia yakin bahwa aku benar-benar boleh ke rumahnya? Dan memastikan laptop miliknya dapat kupinjam… hehehe! Gumi hanya tersenyum pelan sambil memasang kacamata berwarna merahnya yang sangat _stylish_.

"Tentu saja bisa! Lagipula ayahku sedang kerja kok… dan laptopku dengan ajaib bisa benar-benar bisa di pakai walau sebelumnya rusak! Hehehe!" ujar Gumi dengan sangat percaya diri sambil meloncat-loncat ga jelas dengan senangnya. "Btw… Si SeeU mana?"

"Ane di sini Gumi!" ucap seseorang dengan nada menyeramkan sambil menepuk pundak Gumi.

"ANJRITT! MANA ADA HANTU GENTAYANGAN DI PUNDAKKU!?" teriak Gumi dengan muka pucat parah dan tambahan dia memelukku seerat-eratnya. Nye-nyesek banget nih!

"Ehehehe! Kok lu takut sih Gum? Gue di sini juga!" ucap orang itu yang ternyata SeeU sambil tertawa kecil. Gumi hanya _sweat drop_ sambil melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Baah… serasa nyawa kembali kepadaku.

"Iya sih… elo mirip antu soalnya SiU…" ucap Gumi lalu mengajak kami untuk menaiki angkot yang sama. Yah, kami memang satu jurusan sieh…

Kami 'pun sampai di depan pasar White Vow sembari mencari angkot jurusan kami, angkot jurusan 12 yang menuju ke taman. Kamipun berjalan pelan dan melihat angka angkotnya, iya… harus, soalnya gini-gini aku trauma tau naik angkot.

"Taman?" ucap SeeU dan dianggukan oleh supirnya. Kamipun langsung saja menaikinya dan duduk santai di angkot. Entah kenapa Gumi tiba-tiba ngeliatin aku dengan pandangan mengasihani?

"A-ada apa Gum?" ujarku merasa aneh dengan tindakan Gumi. Gumi hanya terkekeh pelan sembari memasang ear phonenya di telinga.

"Ga, jadi keinget aja gitu kamu pernah nyasar naik angkot 16 jurusan salabenda…" ucap Gumi sambil menepuk pundak-pundakku dengan pandangan mengasihani. "Gimana ceritanya coba kamu bisa nyasar angkot jurusan 16 coba? Matanya lagi rabun bu?"

JLEB! Ini anak kok inget banget ama penderitaan aku yah?

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan mengembungkan pipiku karna kesal. Well yeah, itu adalah memalukan untuk di bahas!

"Yeah elah Gum! Waktu itu aku keinget ma Len/Lui jadi lupa pengen masuk jurusan angkot yang mana!" tanpa sadar aku keceplosan tentang Len dan Lui yang aku sukai di kelas. Tiba-tiba saja muncullah seringaian dari SeeU dan Gumi.

"Ciehh… gini-gini Rin udah punya pacar tyuh!" ucap SeeU yang membuat mukaku semerah tomat. Aku memalingkan mukaku dan…

Ada murid yang sangat-sangat aku kenal…

"Mampus…" ucapku melihat Len yang ada di sampingku dan Lui yang berada di sebelah SeeU yang sibuk menahan tawanya. Aaah! Kok SeeU ma Gumi kompak amet ngerjain aku sih!?

"Wkwkwkwkwk… Rin kagak nyadar kalo ada orangnya yah?" ledek Gumi pelan.

Huiks… kenapa mereka enak banget bisa ngeledek orang sepuasnya sih? Aku hanya bisa diam dan termangut-mangut selama perjalanan.

"Ah! Ni ear phone cacat banget dah! Kagak ada musiknya…" desah SeeU kesal dan membuang ear phonenya ke sembarang tempat. Wkwkwkwk… rasain tuh!

"Lebok lu, DL TUH DL!" kata Gumi dengan sangat nyelekit. Kok Gumi enteng banget ya ngomong begituan?

"Ah, lu kejem lu!" ucap SeeU sambil memeluk Lui dan cembetut pelan. Sementara aku hanya bisa menahan tawa sedikit.

* * *

-(Skip Time)-

* * *

BRUUUUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh. Tubuhku. Lemas. Abis.

"Ehhhhhhhh… Rin-Rin… hello! Masa kamu udah ga bernyawa lagi sih?" ucap Gumi sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuhku yang kelelahan karna sudah lama tidak olahraga. "Pantes kamu pendek Rin… kagak pernah olahraga toh!"

JLEB! DALEEM GUMMMMM!

Emang sih aku ga pernah olahraga! Tapi jangan segitunya napa!

"Iya deh Gum… aku mah nyerah dengerin apa kata kamu…" ucapku sembari berusaha bangkit.

"Ye elah, bedug masih lama loh…" kata Gumi sembari menopangku dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan ngingetin napa!" ucapku dengan sangat kesal sekali sementara Gumi cuma cengegesan ga jelas.

Aku lalu memasuki rumah Gumi yang sederhana tapi sangatlah kelihat elegan. Ada sebuah meja makan berwarna putih yang dihiasi tamplak berenda dan..

"Udah, ngejelasin ga usah panjang-panjang! Masuk kamar aku aja!" ucap Gumi lalu menarikku ke dalam kamarnya.

"HAH?" Wajib banget aku cengo sesaat!

Pertama, aku ngeliat tembok yang di lukis dengan gambar sebuah pohon dan bunga-bungaan. Lu-lukisan Gumi?

Kedua, aku melihat sebuah lemari berisi boneka Barbie dan komik bejibun. Ternyata Gumi itu feminim juga yaaah?

Ketiga, aku melihat gambar-gambar UTAU di kasurnya, gilllaaaaaaaaa! Aku sirik banget tuuuuuuuh!

Keempat, astajim! KENAPA KAMARNYA RAPIH BANGET!?

"Woi, Rin! Balik ke dunia napa!? Segitu kagumnya kamu ama kamarku?" ucap Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Iyalah aku kagum! Kamarnya sederhana, elegan, rapih pula! Errhm, beda jauh ama kamarku yang berantakan abis ama kertas-kertas berserakan. Well mang napa? Akukan hobi gambar.

"Bentar yah Rin!" ucap Gumi sambil keluar dari kamarku dan menuju entah kemana. Aku masih aja cengo-cengo ngeliatin kamarnya yang rapih banget, haduuh… pengen deh punya kamar kayak gini, pasti udah betah abis. "Aku punya kabar buruk buat kamu Rin…" ucap Gumi dengan cengegesan.

"Apa tuh?" kataku sambil menaikan satu alisku.

"Laptopku ada dilemari ibuku, dan lemari ibuku dikunci…" ucap Gumi masih cengegesan. WHUAAAT? Truss… buat apa aku kesini?

Aku cengo sesaat,

"Trus kita ngapain?" ucapku pada Gumi. Gumi cengegesan dan…

"Yah… kita tukeran lagu aja…" ucap Gumi dengan entengnya. Aku hanya menghela napas dan mengusap dadaku. Orang sabar disayang tuhan…

"GUMIIIII! ADA MISS TEI TUH!" teriak pembantu Gumi sangat keras. Gumi lalu melihat ke arah jendela dengan tampang santai, menampakan seorang guru berambut abu-abu panjang dengan baju ala guru les privat, matanya yang berwarna merah darah melihat ke arah jendela.

"Siapa tuh Gum?" ucapku penasaran.

"Guru Lesku…" BAHHH! Napa kau tak bilang kalau kau Lesssss Gum? Tau gitu aku pulang dah! "Selow Rin, kunci pintu juga beres…"

"Yakin?" ucapku ragu.

"Ga sih, paling pintunya di dobrak trus aku suruh belajar…" ucap Gumi enteng sambil dengerin musik UTAU. Kok ni anak ga niat amat ya belajar? Aku jadi penasaran ama Gumi pas belajar. Hehehe, menarik…

"Gumi, pokoknya kamu harus Les!" ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Yah, aku jadi ga enak ma kamu Rin…" kata Gumi dengan muka datar kaya papan triplek. IKHLAS GA SIH NGOMONGNYA?

"Gumi, pokoknya kamu harus belajar!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba meruntuhkan pintu kamar Gumi. Ni guru les? Atau setan sih?

"What the…"

"Udahlah Rin kagak usah kaget… ini emang kebiasaan guru lesku, Tei Sukone…" ucap Gumi sambil ngeliatin Tei biasa-biasa aja. Tei lalu duduk di karpet yang sedari tadi aku duduki olehku dan Gumi. Tei lalu mengeluarkan buku IPA yang beratnya nausubilah.

"POKOKNYA LU HARUS BELAJAR GUM!" teriak Tei sangatlah keras. Waaaaaaw? Apa Gumi tahan dengan guru les galak gini?

"ATUDAH SELLOW!" teriak Gumi.

"Gue SMS mama lo nih!" ucap Tei dengan muka Yanderenya.

"Sookkk wehhhhhhhhh gue ga takut!" ujar Gumi sambil menggerakan bola matanya. Tei lalu mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengirimkan SMS ke ibu Gumi.

"OK POKOKNYA KITA BELAJAR 2 MATA PELAJARAN HARI INI!"

"WHAT! APAAN TUH!"

"GA USAH PROTES!"

Tunggu? Ini kok ngomong teriak-teriak semua?

* * *

-(Pelajaran IPA)-

* * *

"Nah, rangka merupakan rangkaian tulang yang melindungi organ tubuh yang lunak," ucap Tei masih lembut pada Gumi. Aku jadi kebayang pas awal-awal, seseram apa dia kalo ngajar? "Coba lu bayangin deh Gum, kalo lu ga punya rangka ato tulang… tubuh lu pasti udah kaya jeli,"

"KYAHAHAHA!" tawa keras Gumi langsung menggelegar di kamarnya, lah kok malah ngakak Gumi? "Ntar tangan gue bisa lembek banget! Trus gerakin tangannya kaya yang di game-game gitu? Ogaaaah la yawww!" ujar Gumi masih dengan tertawa keras.

"Ya udah bayangi aja tangan lu kaya ubur-ubur! Yang kalau di gerakin ga beraturan!" ucap Tei dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sikut yang mana coba?" ucap Tei sambil bertanya dengan Gumi.

"Ini!" ucap Gumi dengan pedenya memengang pundaknya. Tei langsung berkata,

"Lu mau balik ke TK apa? MASA SIKUT DISITU? ITU PUNDAK GUUUUUUUMIIIII!" tunjuk Tei ke Gumi dan melemparkan buku IPA yang berat sekali.

"AH! GUE LAGI GA KONEK!" teriak Gumi kenceng. Aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku mendengarkan keduanya saling beradu mulut.

"YA UDAH KONEKIN PAKE SPEEDY!" teriak Tei kencang. Ini mau promosi atau belajar?

"AH SPEDDY MAH LELET! TELKOMSEL FLASH AJAA!" balas Gumi dengan wajah sangarnya. Kok aku bisa kesasar di dunia antah berantah begini?

"Stop-stop! Kita mau belajar kan?" ucapku sembari menghentikan kedua belah pihak untuk saling berbicara lagi. Semuanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pembelajaran.

"Nah, kemarin kita sudah membahas tentang tulang, tulang apa yang paling terpanjang?" ucap Tei dengan nada bertanya.

"Tulang, tulang, tulang, tulang, TULANG SUMSUM!" teriak Gumi dengan tawa layaknya pahlawan super hero. Aku hanya _sweat drop_.

PLAK!

Tei lalu melempar buku Matematik yang berada di tasnya. Terdapat 2 kerutan kemarahan di muka Tei dan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"TULANG PAHA DUDUL! KEMARIN KAN UDAH DI BAHAS!" ucap Tei marah. Gumi hanya cuek biasa-biasa aja. "Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Ampe jam berapa Miiiissssss Tei?" ujar Gumi sambil mengambil HPnya dan mengetik beberapa huruf.

"AMPE LU LETAKIN TUH HP!" teriak Tei tapi tidak digubris oleh Gumi. Gumi hanya melihat layar HPnya dan Miss Tei hanya berusaha mengambil HP Gumi.

"Apaaan sihhhh! Mau fudulin HP gue bukan? NARSIS BANGET!" ucap Gumi sambil mempertahankan HPnya.

"OK! Miss Tei bilang ke mama ya?" ucap Tei sambil mengirim SMS ke mama Gumi (lagi).

"Ah! Lu anak mamiih!" Gumi mengembungkan pipinya dan membanting HPnya. Gum… apa sebegitu kamu malesnya hingga ngebanting HP kamu? Sumpah, jadi pengen pulang bener!

Tru… tru…

Tiba-tiba bunyi ringtone SMS HP Miss Tei berbunyi, Miss Tei lalu membuka HPnya dan mengecek SMSnya.

"Wahhhh… kata mama lu TAMPAR AJA PAKE BUKU!" ucap Tei dengan menampar Gumi dengan buku IPA.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Terlalu sadis untuk di gambarkan, lebih baik kita melihat ke bawah!

* * *

-(Ronde Kedua : Pelajaran Matematik)-

* * *

"Jadi 22 berapa?" tanya Miss Tei lembut. Tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan bertahan lama, paling beberapa menit ato ga detik.

"600 dah, gue laper…" ucap Gumi dengan sangat tenangnya dan mengambil HPnya lagi. Tei berusaha menyabarkan dirinya.

"Rin mau menjawab?" tanya Miss Tei dengan muka menakutkan padaku. Hiiiii! SEREM!

"It, itu… (2x2) = 4 kan?" ucapku dengan suara mengecil. Tei mengangguk dengan sangat tulus dan tersenyum.

"Otak lu ga konek amat sih Gum, lama-lama gue bosen jadi guru privat lo…" ucap Tei sembari memukul kepala Gumi menggunakan buku Matematik.

"Tau dah! Gue juga males punya guru privat dari SD!" balas Gumi masih memengang HPnya dan menyalakan music UTAU,

"EEEH! MATIIIN MUSIKNYA!" teriak Tei sembari melempar buku tulis ke Gumi.

"ADOW, ADOW! NYELLOW WOI!" teriak Gumi kenceng sambil mematikan lagunya. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala, pantes mereka akur banget… ternyata guru privat dari SD toh. Tapi heran juga… kok mereka masih bisa baikan yah?

"Ya udah pelajaran cukup segini," ucap Tei.

Akhirnya guru pelajaran privat Gumi pulang dengan tamparan buku luar biasa dari Tei untuk Gumi. Gumi hanya mendengus dan menyumpah serapahi gurunya sembari memukulkan buku IPAnya, sementara aku hanya tertawa hambar.

END-

Rani : Nah hanya segitu tapi di bawah ada lagi… kalau niat ya baca, kalau ga ya ga usah! Buubbye~!

…

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding Gumi and…

"WHAT THE PUCK? Gum! Aku pulang yah!" ucapku sambil panik banget.

"Ya udah, hush hush!" Anjrit! Emang aku kucing apah? "Pulang sendiri ya, aku mau ngaji dolo!"

"… Ape katamu dah Gum, ya udah aku pulang ndiri!" ucapku sambil menuju depan rumah Gumi dan berjalan menuju pangkalan ojek. Aku berjalan sambil memainkan HPku dan membalas SMS dari SeeU. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti sejenak dan…

"Anjrit… ini dimana?" ucapku dengan horor abis. Mukaku pasti udah pucat nih! Orang kesasar gimana ceritanya coba! Aku langsung mengucapkan bahasa alien di dalam hati sambil merasa bersalah karna bermain HP pada saat menuju rumah. Aku langsung mengitari jalan-jalan di situ, sumpekk! Aku ga kenal ni wilayah!

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pemuda berambut oranye pendek dengan mata berwarna oranye sambil mengendong tas berwarna hitam, memakai baju putih dan topi bertuliskan 'PASKIBRAKA'yang sedang berjalan. Lalu, disampingnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang diikat pony tail rendah, mata azurenya melihat sebuah buku berjudul 'Panduan membuat Tenda'.

Kok rasanya… aku kenal tuh anak dua ya?

"Eh, Len… kok kayaknya gue kenal tuh anak ya?" ucap pemuda Paskibraka menujukku. Mampus… apess…

"Eh, iya aku kenal… itu bukannya si Rin? Ngapain dia disini?" ucap pemuda yang membaca buku melihat ke arahku. Kok mereka tau namaku sih? Aku hanya menengok ke kanan kiri, sumpah! Aku bingung mau kemana! Aduuh! Ini sih kesasar ga berhadiah! Tulungin aku napa!

"Woii! Rin! Lu kesasar bukan?" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut pendek dan mengenakan kacamata berwarna merah serta baju bebas yang melekat di badannya.

"GUMIIIIII!" aku langsung memeluk Gumi dengan nangis.

"Wah, ternyata beneran si Rin toh… kok lu bisa kesasar sih Rin?" ucap pemuda berambut oranye.

"Tau dah? Katanya SeeU dia blum nyampe-nyampe di pangkalan ojek… nah SeeU punya firasat kalo Rin kesasar karna sambil jalan SMSan." kicep dah aku ngedengerin perkataan Gumi. Mang bener sih… tadi aku jalan sambil SMSan… hehehe.

"Ya udah deh, aku anterin ampe rumah kamu deh Rin… kasian banget sih jadi anak ilang!" ucap Gumi sambil menaiki sebuah motor Yamaha.

JLEB. DALEM. PERMANEN.

"Ya sampe jumpa Rin! Jangan kesasar lagi loh!" ucap Lui dan Len cengegesan. Aku Cuma cembetut dan melempar mereka dengan batu-batu di sekitar. Lalu aku mendekati Gumi dan hendak duduk dibelakang Gumi.

"NO WAY! Kamu jalan Rin! Aku naik motor!" Najeess! Jahat banget sih!

* * *

-(12 menit kemudian)-

* * *

Akupun sampai di depan pangkalan ojek dengan ngos-ngosan sementara Gumi hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria dan balik ke rumahnya. Yah, kalau aku jalan kaki GUMI NAIK MOTOR!

Dengan terpaksa aku menunggu angkot karna kecapean, gimana ga? Tadi aku di suruh jalan padahal lagi menahan laper! IDIIH…

.

.

.

.

"Ni angkot pada kemana sih?" kataku jengkel karna ga ada angkot lewat.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat malas aku berjalan ke rumahku dengan segera. Aku lalu masuk ke rumahku dan tertidur di kamarku.

"JEPRET!"

"ANJINGGG! AKU LAGI TI-" kata-kataku berhenti ketika melihat Len, Lui, Gumi, dan SeeU tertawa kecil melihatku tertidur masih menggunakan seragam. Set… malu banget nih..

"Suprisee! Met Ultah ya Rin!" Hah? Apa yang dikatakan Lui tadi? Emang sekarang tanggal berapa?

"Yeh, masa kamu lupa Rin! Sekarang tanggal 27 desember!" oh iya! Bener apa kata SeeU aku lagi ulang tahun!

"Maap juga tadi aku ngejailin kamu Rin!" ucap Gumi dengan senyuman lebar. Iya, apa kamu ga kasian sama aku hah? "Truss! Aku mau ngasih tau buat hadiahnya, pertama aku pacaran ma Len! Kedua…"

JDERR!

LEN PACARAN MA GUMI? Ah, mungkin aku udah lemes nih…

"Yah, kamu pake acara lemes lagi Rin…" ucap Lui dengan muka kesalnya. Hah? Kenapa tuh?

"LUI ITU SUKA MA KAMU RIN!" teriak SeeU, Len, dan Gumi. Aku cengo, Lui _blushing_ sambil menyumpah serapahi teman-temannya.

"Anjrit lu semua! Kejem banget!" teriak Lui sambil memukuli SeeU, Gumi, dan Len.

"Errhm… jadi…" ucapku dengan terputus dan sambil menautkan kedua jariku. Lui langsung _blushing_.

"Kamu mau ga jadi pacarku Rin?" ucap Lui dan disambut batukan dari ketiga temanku.

"Ehm… ma-mau sih…" ucapku dan langsung pingsan.

"Ehhh! Rin!" teriak semuanya.

"Gara-gara lo sih! Rin jadi pingsan Lui! REPOT!" teriak SeeU memukul kepala Lui.

"ANJRITT! SAKITT!" teriak Lui dengan nada sumbang.

BRUUK!

"Lah? Kok pingsan semua?" ucap Lui ketika melihat teman-temannya pingsan. Lui lalu menghela napas dan ikutan pingsan di tempat. (?)

END-

Rani : *Pundung* aku mengerti… sedikitnya… aku ingin punya couple di page itu…

Rin : ?

Rani : Eh? UDAH MULAI YAAH?

Rin :*Sweat drop* Ni anak kenapa lagi…  
Rani : Hegh! Ga kok! Pesen es teh… teh batu and…

Rin : PUASA WOY!

Rani : *Sweat drop* Iya dah!


End file.
